


Vacationing

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne is on vacation, and Papyrus works hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacationing

**Author's Note:**

> Post-the Neutral End where Papyrus becomes king.

Sans says that Undyne is on vacation, and Papyrus thinks that this makes total sense to him.

Undyne has never been on vacation. She takes her job as leader of the Royal Guard way too seriously for that. While she trusts her subordinates to do a good job without her, she worries about them if she can’t come to rescue them for some reason, like if she’s come down with the flu or something. Alphys has to come over to try and keep her in bed if she’s sick.

So she’s way overdue for a vacation! Geeze, Undyne, if you just used your vacation days every so often like a normal person, you wouldn’t have to disappear so suddenly on a huge trip.

Maybe she’s by Waterfall, talking to her fish friends. Maybe she found a way to explore the Ruins. Maybe she’s hanging out in Snowdin. There’s not much to see in Snowdin, and Papyrus thinks he would have run into her while he was there. Maybe she cleverly only went there after he came to the capital to be king. Maybe she has a lot of things to sell to the Temmies? Whatever she’s doing, Papyrus hopes she’s having a fun time.

Papyrus hopes she’ll write, too, but she doesn’t. That’s okay. Some people are just bad at writing postcards. They’re too busy enjoying themselves.

Sans says that Asgore, Alphys, and Mettaton are on vacation with Undyne. Papyrus thinks that must be fun, going on vacation with your best friends. He says he wishes Undyne would have invited him too. Sans looks like he wants to say something that isn’t a bad joke, but he doesn’t end up saying anything. Huh.

It’s good that Alphys went with Undyne. If Alphys stayed behind, she’d probably spend the whole time worrying if Undyne was okay. It’s good that Mettaton went too because they’ll have entertainment with them even if the trip gets kind of boring! Plus, Mettaton doesn’t get out of his studio much. He ought to see the world, or at least the tiny portion of it the monsters can reach. And it’s great that Asgore went with them because he works so hard for everyone, he’s stressed a lot of the time, and he could use a break.

So, even if it’s kind of hard to do this ruling monsters job when everyone’s so depressed about not having their friends around, Papyrus knows he’s doing it for a good cause, so he doesn’t mind. For as long as it takes until everyone comes back, he’ll keep doing his best, and then Undyne and everyone will congratulate him on what a good substitute king he was! Maybe he’ll even be promoted to permanent member of the Royal Guard!

Sans could work a little less hard in the meantime, though. Papyrus is proud of him, but it’s also really weird.

Papyrus asks Sans if he wishes he went with them on their vacation, and Sans says that sometimes he does.


End file.
